My Father Who Art in Hell
by Yunagirlamy
Summary: It has been four years since Kuriza warned the Saiyans about the danger coming to Earth. Have those four years changed Kuriza's mind? Or has someone changed his mind? Will Kuriza get the chance to reunite with his father?
1. Yes, We're Friends

**Author's Notes: Okay. Not a lot of people have read this series. But that's okay. Not a lot of people know who Kuriza is. If you don't, then look up "Neko Majin Z". There, you'll find out who Kuriza is. Please read the first part, "Curious Saiyans" before reading this, otherwise you'll only understand **_**slightly**_** what's going on here.**

**Summary: It has been four years since Kuriza warned the Saiyans about the danger coming to Earth. Have those four years changed Kuriza's mind? Or has someone changed his mind?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for my original characters. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Yes. We're Friends.**

The rays of the sun warmed his body. The luscious grass felt beautiful on his back. His tail swished happily in the air. His eyes were closed in content. His hands rested behind his head, propping his head up ever so slightly. Kuriza was truly at pea—

"—Kuriza!"

Not anymore. Kuriza opened his eyes in annoyance. Running up the grassy hill was the first Saiyan he'd encountered on this dirt ball. Kuriza pushed himself up into a sitting position. A smile gradually formed on his face as he watched the Saiyan run up the hill. When she finally made it to Kuriza, she bent over to catch her breath.

"Surely with _all_ that training you do, Gosina, you shouldn't be out of _breath_," Kuriza stated with a smirk. Gosina bought her head up, a deadly look set in her black eyes.

"Shut up." Then she flopped down beside him, sprawling her arms out and breathing heavily. "Why… do you… _always_… have to choose… the biggest ones?" she questioned, turning her head to look at him. Kuriza lay back, turning on his side to look at her.

"So you're out of breath every time."

Gosina clicked her tongue in exasperation and diverted her eyes up to the sky. "Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"Your planet."

Kuriza scoffed. "Not really. I wasn't even born on it. I've never been to it. Why should I miss a place I've never been?"

"Oh. I guess that makes sense."

"It's like me asking you if you miss planet Vegeta. Do you?"

"_No_," Gosina replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well then."

"Kuriza? Do you… think we'll be able to defeat the Saiyan?" Gosina turned onto her right side, with her hand supporting her head. A few locks of hair fell over her face. Kuriza smiled warmly and brushed the locks of hair away, tucking it behind her ear.

"Of course we will." It was true, in the short space of four years they had trained like never before; Kuriza, especially. He did not want to suffer humiliation at the hands of Chika again. No, this time, he was ready for her. He had only asked the others to train in case it was necessary.

Kuriza was not expecting Chika to be six-years-old when he saw her again, though. Chika did not seem stupid. Kuriza knew she too would train for four years. She was half a Saiyan, and all that was the all the Saiyan blood she needed to be thirsty for battle. However, Gosina was half a Saiyan, and yet, she had absolutely no thirst for battle. In fact, she studied books just so she would get out of training. Out of all the Saiyans that trained, she was the one who trained the least. She only put in at least two years' worth of training, and compared to the others effort of four years, that was not a lot. So, when it came to battling, Kuriza didn't want Gosina anywhere the battle field, because he _knew_ she would not be able to hold her own against Chika.

" He-_llo_? Earth to Kuriza!"

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was just… thinking, that's all."

"I would ask you what about, but knowing you, you'd just say 'oh nothing' and change the subject."

"So how's school these days?"

"… Like that." Gosina stared at Kuriza with a blank look on her face.

"Seriously, how is school? I mean, you've only just gone back haven't you?"

Gosina pressed her lips together—and then let out a deep sigh. "Yeah. I don't like it anymore 'cause Cami's not there." Cami was born in July, whilst Gosina was born in September. This meant that Cami was in the year above; Cami was now in high school in year seven, and Gosina was still in primary school, in year six.

"That sucks. I bet Cami doesn't like it either."

"Nope."

"Hey, where _is_ Cami anyway?" Kuriza questioned, sitting up and looking around, as if expecting the demi-Saiyan to come jumping out of nowhere.

"Grounded," Gosina replied matter-of-factly. "She stole one of her Dad's inventions, took it in the gravity room, and then she accidently blew both the invention and the gravity room up. I've never seen Trunks and Vegeta so mad in my life." Gosina grinned. "It's okay. I've still got one of my friends to talk to, though."

"Really? Who would _that_ be?" Kuriza smirked.

Gosina gave Kuriza a playful push on the shoulder. "You, silly!"

Kuriza chuckled.

He actually _liked_ this whole "friends" business. Not long after he arrived—about three months, actually—he had started to warm up to Cami and Gosina. They weren't bad for humans, as he found out. Not bad for Saiyans, either.

"Only because I have no parents to ground me."

"And what _would_ your parents ground you for?"

"My Mom? No idea." Kuriza lay on his back once more and looked up at the clear blue sky with his red eyes. "But my Dad? He would ground me for just talking to _you_."

"I take it Freeza wasn't a great lover of the Saiyans, then?" Gosina sounded anything _but_ offended.

"He destroyed planet Vegeta."

"… Really? I never knew that."

"Really? And you've been a Saiyan _how_ long?"

Gosina bobbed her tongue out at him. "Oh, be quiet. It ain't like I've ever done any research on planet Vegeta."

"It _isn't_," Kuriza corrected automatically.

"Shut up, I'm a country girl through and through," Gosina stated, smirking.

"You think that's gonna stop me?"

"Going to," Gosina teased. Kuriza clicked his tongue and swatted Gosina softly on the arm. Four years ago, Kuriza would have _never_ imagined that he'd have such a relationship with Gosina. He would have spat on the ground back then at such a thought. But _now_… it just seemed so… natural. Kuriza could not imagine life without Gosina—or Cami. If he could go back in time, he would tell his six-year-old self that a friend was not like a lost puppy or a loyal and obedient servant.

Yes, having friends was the best thing he'd ever done in his life—and when Chika came, both he and his friends would be ready.

Nothing would stop them.

**CHAPTER ONE COMPLETE.**

**There you go, Kuriza is a changed person! Or… Icejin. Well, to the few that are going to read this, I'm not going to beg and plead for a review, but it would be nice. I've realised thousands of reviews don't make a good story; the writer does. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it may seem a little boring at the moment, but this was just to showcase that Kuriza is not the same as he was four years ago. However, I think I still have Kuriza in character, because he does have a friendly side to him. I mean, he plays football with his enemy in Neko Majin Z. And besides, I've always imagined Kuriza being a laid-back sort of person if he were to be on the good side. I mean, you can't help who your family is, can you?**

**Yunagirlamy, 26.10.10.**


	2. Saiyan Princess

**Author's Notes: This chapter is to show that there's a relationship like Kuriza and Gosina's present with Cami and Kuriza, too. I got one review for this story, so that's good.**

**Summary: It has been four years since Kuriza warned the Saiyans about the danger coming to Earth. Have those four years changed Kuriza's mind? Or has someone changed his mind? Will Kuriza get the chance to reunite with his father?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for my original characters. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: Saiyan Princess.**

"… and _that's_ how I, Cami Brief, saved the world."

Kuriza was currently in mid-air outside Cami's bedroom window. Cami was his friend, too, and since he'd talked to Gosina today, he figured that even a trouble-making Cami deserved some company. When Kuriza had arrived at Capsule Corporation, he'd been all too eager to hear Cami's tale of how she'd gotten herself grounded. All events in her story made sense—until _now_. Kuriza frowned, and his red eyes displayed puzzlement. "Excuse me for being an idiot, but how exactly does stealing your father's invention and blowing it up in the GR lead you to saving the world?"

Cami shook her head; she wore an amused grin. "It doesn't. I just wanted a cool ending." Cami rested her arms on the sill of her casement window and showed a toothy grin to her Icejin friend. "So how goes things on the ship Kuriza?"

"Not much. I'm mostly bored." Kuriza let out a deep, long sigh. "It's alright for you, even if you _are_ grounded. You have all those luxury items in your room."

"Well, my Pocket Monsters game _has_ been requiring my attention for quite some time now," Cami mused. "I can introduce you to games if you want…?"

Kuriza couldn't shake his head any faster. "No, thank you! I refuse to allow myself to be dwindled down by such useless things."

Cami motioned her hands up and down once. "Alright, then. Your loss, I guess." Silence filled the air as the two friends struggled to find an interesting topic in their minds. After digging really deep, Cami eventually found one. "So, when is this Saiyan due to arrive?"

Kuriza shrugged his shoulders, crossing his arms. "I dunno. Anytime this year. My guess is that—"

"—girl!" Vegeta barked, throwing open Cami's door. Kuriza lunged underneath the window while suppressing his energy. Cami turned to face her grandfather, a somewhat fearful look planted on her face—she'd already received lecture of the year from Vegeta, and now she was afraid he'd come to dish out some physical punishment. "Who were you talking to?"

Cami's frown transitioned into a nervous smile. "Erm… myself. I got lonely."

Vegeta edged closer to Cami, a stern frown permanently stuck on his face. "And you sound like a young male, do you?"

"Yes!" Cami cried with a nervous squeal in her answer. What she hoped would make Vegeta leave actually earned her a smack on the side of her head. Cami didn't cry out, but she did rub the side of her head and sent a small glare to Vegeta. It soon disappeared when Vegeta shot back a terrifying glare. Cami shrank down under her grandfather's glare, and quickly, she glanced out the window. She didn't know _why_ she did, however.

"Who are you looking for?" Vegeta snapped. Cami flinched at his tone. He was _still_ furious with her about the whole GR incident. Cami was _still_ scared about what Vegeta might do, so when she spoke, she couldn't help but tell Vegeta the truth (she had learnt over the years to tell the truth to Vegeta when he was _this_ angry, because no matter how angry it would make him, chances were that he wouldn't kill her later).

"Kuriza…"

"Kuriza?" Vegeta echoed.

Meanwhile, outside the window, Kuriza's eyes widened in panic when Cami gave him away. It was well known that Vegeta had much hate for Kuriza because of Freeza. And really, Kuriza couldn't blame him. But… he just didn't like to be in the warrior's warpath. Besides, Kuriza couldn't hide his energy for much longer.

"Kuriza is…" Cami tried her hardest to think of an excuse that wouldn't result in Kuriza's death—or _hers_. Her face lightened when she thought of a brilliant excuse. "Kuriza is way, way, _waaay_ weaker than you!" This was the right answer, as a prideful smirk gracefully replaced the angry frown.

"Hmph. Seems you have some common sense after all, girl." Thankfully, he exited the room after this. Cami sighed in relief and smiled. She was startled when Kuriza came up behind her and yelled at her.

"What do you mean I'm 'way, way, _waaay_ weaker' then Vegeta?" A look of fury was upon the young Icejin's face.

"Shhh!" Cami hissed at Kuriza, whilst bringing her finger to her mouth. "Be quiet!" she whispered. "Do you _want_ to have a short life?"

"No but—"

"—well talk more _quietly_ then!" Cami hissed. "Anyway, I didn't mean what I said. But you're not stronger than him and you know that."

"Whatever. Is there anyone stronger than Vegeta?"

Cami clicked her tongue and rolled her blue eyes. "Kakarot, unfortunately."

At the mention of Goku's name, Kuriza's lips curled upwards in a smirk. "You know, that guy still doesn't like me."

Cami knotted her brows at this. "Really? Why?"

"He thinks I'm going to turn on you all one day and destroy Earth."

"That's not like Goku to think that."

"It's only because I hurt Gosina and you when I first came here."

"Huh?" Confusion was in the demi-Saiyan's eyes. "When you _what_?" A brief moment passed and suddenly her memory returned to her. "Oh yeah! When you pushed Gosina on the ground and then you sent me flying. I can't remember what you got so mad over, though…"

"No, me neither," admitted Kuriza.

"I'll bet Kakarot does, though."

"Yes, more than likely," agreed Kuriza. "Everyone tells me he's a really friendly guy but I've yet to experience that side of him. Whenever I'm in his presence, all I see out of the corner of my eye is him glaring at me, as if I'm going to go crazy."

"I wouldn't worry about it if I were you, Kuriza. Kakarot's just really overprotective of his family."

"At least _he_ has a family…" Kuriza hugged his arms around himself. He didn't know why, but he always confided like this in the Saiyan princess. Never in Gosina, even though he a slightly closer relationship to Gosina. But, Cami knew what Freeza was like due to Vegeta being raised by him.

"Oh, Kuriza… if I could wish your family back, I could. Honestly, I would."

Kuriza raised his head to look at Cami. "But they'd kill everyone and blow the planet up."

Cami sighed through her nose. "That's the one thing stopping me, you see. But if they were good like you, I'd do it in a heartbeat. Even your mom. I'd wish your mom alive again."

"It would be nice to meet her."

"And your mom is probably why you're so nice!" Cami offered a smile to Kuriza.

"Maybe. Or maybe I'm the only one with some common sense in my family."

"Well good! I'm glad that _we_ got to have you. You should thank that Saiyan for sending you here." That sparked off a memory of Kuriza's.

_"You should thank me, Kuriza. After all, I saved you from the dangers of your father."_

"Yeah…" Kuriza said. "Maybe I should…"

**CHAPTER TWO COMPLETE.**

**Again, not a long chapter. Just to get things out of the way, really. Oh, Goku may seem OOC in the fact he doesn't like Kuriza, but if you're **_**really**_** a fan of DBZ, then you will know that Goku is not OOC in hating Kuriza. The whole scene with Vegeta may seem random, but it really isn't. Damn, now that I've told you that, you're going to see it as random, aren't you? Well, everything I type in this story, I type for a reason. **

**Yunagirlamy, 28.10.10  
**


	3. Just a Lie?

**Author's Notes: And now Goku and his family enter in this chapter. Yay for Goku…**

**Summary: It has been four years since Kuriza warned the Saiyans about the danger coming to Earth. Have those four years changed Kuriza's mind? Or has someone changed his mind? Will Kuriza get the chance to reunite with his father?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for my original characters. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Just a Lie?**

Gosina sat cross-legged upon the yellow Nimbus cloud, which was taking her home. The ten-year-old was a typical ten-year-old; she could not be bothered to fly home. The Nimbus _was_ a little too slow for her liking, though. Oh well. As long as it got her home before dinner time, then she wasn't bothered. Gosina looked at her digital watch. 17:48 flashed up in bright, red letters. She then looked at the ground below—from what she could tell, she would be home in four minutes.

Gosina admired the countryside a bit longer. She was _really_ glad she didn't live in the city. It was too noisy and smelly in the city. Out in the countryside, it was peaceful and nature was the only smell in the air. The city was decorated with skyscrapers and various shops. The countryside was decorated with rivers, mountains and trees.

The young half-Saiyan soon arrived home. She hopped off Nimbus and told it, "Thanks, Nimbus!" with a smile. The cloud made a nodding motion before flying away. Gosina sniffed the air – dinner was almost done! She ran towards the dome house—but then stopped when she heard the voices of her father and grandfather. Masking her energy whilst smirking, Gosina put her back against the wall as if she were a ninja or a secret agent. It was true that Gosina was a nosey young girl.

"We can't trust him! It might be a trick!" That was her father.

"I agree. After all, he _is_ Freeza's son…" and that was her grandfather.

Gosina furrowed her brow. What did her granddad mean by _that_? So what if Kuriza was Freeza's son? Gosina didn't understand what was so bad about this Freeza guy, anyway. Okay yeah, he blew up Planet Vegeta—but that was hardly a _bad_ thing (at least in her eyes anyway) because it wasn't as if the Saiyans were a _good_ race of people. So maybe Freeza was doing everyone a favour. But for her father and grandfather to think badly of Kuriza just because of what his father did? It was inexcusable. Could they not see that Kuriza had changed from he first arrived?

"I don't like the fact that Gosina hangs around with him. I mean, who knows what ideas he could be putting in my little girl's head?" Gosina sighed and rolled her eyes. Of course, she should have guessed her mother would have something to say about it.

"I agree, Chi. Kuriza is just—" Gosina took that moment to enter her house.

"Hi, guys!" she cried, nearly running through the door to give the impression she had _just_ come. All three adults coughed and looked away from her. Gosina smiled innocently and sat down at the table.

"So, Gosina, what have you been doing?" Goku asked, as his wife went about putting food on everyone's plate.

"Oh…" Gosina stared up at her father, with an almost mischievous grin. "Just talking to Kuriza."

The adults all eyed each other at that statement. They were all silently asking each other who should talk to Gosina. Goku decided he would.

"You know, Gosina. We've been thinking. Maybe you shouldn't hang around with Kuriza? I mean, he _is _Freeza's son…" Goku trailed off, afraid of what his daughter's answer would be.

Gosina shrugged her shoulders. "So?" she replied after swallowing down some meat. "Kuriza _isn't_ Freeza," she pointed out. "Besides, you said that Vegeta used to be a bad guy. Well, Cami's his granddaughter and you're not saying _she_ will turn bad."

"Cami has been raised differently than Kuriza," Bardock said, shooting a stern glare to his granddaughter.

"So?" Gosina repeated. A few minutes of silence passed, and then Gosina stood up; her chair making a loud screeching noise. She picked her plate up. "I'm going to eat my dinner in my room. I can't just sit here and listen to you being rude about Kuriza."

"We're not being rude about Kuriza; we're just pointing out the truth. Now sit back down, girl!" Bardock snapped. Gosina huffed, but complied to her grandfather's orders anyway. She slammed her plate down on the table and sat as far back in her chair as it would allow with her arms crossed.

"Well, Kuriza _is_ my friend! So don't talk about him like _that_!"

"Don't take that tone with me, girl!"

Chi-Chi stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Gosina, I've had enough of you. You can either eat the rest of your dinner without speaking, or you can go to your room!"

Gosina scoffed. "First you don't want me to go to my room and now you _do_? Kami, make your mind up!"

"Gosina," Goku said sharply. "Go to your room."

"_Fine_!" Gosina yelled, and she promptly stomped up the stairs. When she reached her bedroom, she banged her door shut. It wasn't _fair_! Punished just because she was standing up for Kuriza! If her family was going to insult Kuriza, then she wasn't going to be around to hear it. Gosina walked over to her window, stuck her head out of the window, and called Nimbus as quietly as she could. Thankfully, the yellow cloud came. Gosina carefully climbed out of her window and onto the cloud.

"Take me to Kuriza, please," she ordered.

Downstairs, none of the adults were aware of Gosina's actions.

"See? He's a bad influence on my baby already!" Chi-Chi was on the verge of tears. "I can't have another one of my children become a delinquent!"

"She won't be," Goku replied. "What do we do about Kuriza?" he asked his father. Bardock crossed his arms.

"Nothing. Nothing until we think he becomes a threat to his planet."

"And when he does?"

Bardock uncrossed his arms and looked Goku grimly in the eyes. "Then, Kakarot… we kill him and send him to hell to reunite with his father."

**CHAPTER THREE COMPLETE.**

**Again, a short chapter. The action starts next chapter, however! Oh, if you don't know, here is the reason Bardock is in this story; this is an alternate universe, where Bardock arrived back on Planet Vegeta—after coming back from Planet Meat—with his son only minutes away from being sent to Earth. Bardock warned the other Saiyans about Freeza intending to destroy the planet but they didn't believe him, which led Bardock to believe they were fools. He went to where they send Saiyan babies off to purging missions, and stopped Kakarot being sent off to Earth. Bardock asked what the coordinates were to Earth, and then he took a pod to Earth, holding his baby son in his arms. Once there, Grandpa Gohan came across the two and then you know the rest from there. I would make it into a story, but I've never actually watched Dragon Ball and cannot be bothered, too, because it just feels a little too… silly for me. Plus, I'd miss Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan and Goten not being in it. **

**Yunagirlamy, 29.10.10.**


	4. Miss me, Kuriza?

**Author's Notes: I really wish I more reviews, but what you gonna do, eh? But then again, not many people know Kuriza.**

**Summary: It has been four years since Kuriza warned the Saiyans about the danger coming to Earth. Have those four years changed Kuriza's mind? Or has someone changed his mind? Will Kuriza get the chance to reunite with his father?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for my original characters. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: Miss me, Kuriza?**

Gosina looked down to the ground—Kuriza was in sight! The young demi-Saiyan knelt on the cloud, motioning it to go down. The cloud obeyed and in thirty seconds, Gosina was floating on the cloud about a foot off the ground.

Kuriza crossed his arms and eyed Gosina up and down. "You know… that cloud's a little freaky. Anyway, it's," Kuriza grabbed Gosina's wrist and looked at the time displayed on her watch, "a quarter past six. What are you doing out here _all_ alone?"

"I'm not alone; I've got you!" Gosina jumped off the Nimbus cloud. "And anyway, my family were saying you were going to turn bad."

"_Again_? Jeez, when will they give that up? Honestly, if I was going to do something 'evil'," Kuriza motioned speech marks, "then surely I would have done it by now?"

"They keep mentioning Freeza," Gosina said, crossing her arms. "That's why they think you're gonna turn bad."

"Well, isn't that being a bit judgemental?" Kuriza lay down on the grass; Gosina soon followed suit.

"Of course. It's expected of my Mom and Granddad."

"But just not Goku," Kuriza finished.

"This is gonna sound silly but…" Gosina trailed off, thinking about it.

"But what?" Kuriza pressed.

"I think my Dad's scared that you're stronger than your Dad."

"Pfft! As _if_. No amount of training could make me stronger than my Dad."

"Well your power level is ninety-thousand," Gosina informed him.

"Yeah, I mean—_what_?" the smile faded from Kuriza's face into a confused frown. "My power level is _that_ high?"

"That's _nothing_," Gosina said, causing Kuriza to scowl. "I mean, my Dad's power level is around one-hundred and ten million."

"_What_?" Kuriza exclaimed. "How is Goku _that_ strong?"

Gosina shrugged—her hands were resting behind her head. "I dunno. Training I guess."

"Wow… how high is _your_ power level?"

"Erm… fifty-thousand."

"You're not very strong."

"I don't really train a lot; you should know that."

"And Cami's?"

"Five-hundred and fifty-thousand."

"So I'm guessing Cami likes to train a lot."

Gosina looked up to the sky. The night sky sparkled with hundreds of stars. "She does _now_, but Vegeta forced her to train when she turned four."

"Heh, that's hardly surprising," Kuriza replied.

"I'm guessing you knew Vegeta back when he was still working for your Dad."

Kuriza looked off to the side with his blood red eyes. "Yeah, I sure did…"

Gosina rolled onto her side. Her arms now rested underneath the side of her head. "What was Vegeta like?"

Kuriza shrugged. "I don't really remember much, but I think he was pretty much the same as he is now."

"Oh, that's kinda disappointin'…"

"Yeah, I suppose." Then, Kuriza's lips curled up into a smirk. "Want to have a fight?"

"_No_," Gosina answered without hesitation. "If I do that, Dad will sense my energy and know I'm not in my room."

"You're just a coward."

"Yes, I am," Gosina agreed. "So tell me more about this Saiyan."

"Why is everyone so curious about her?" At this information, Gosina grinned.

"A _girl_ Saiyan? That's amazin'!"

Kuriza scoffed. It _wasn't_ amazing. Female Saiyans tended to be more ruthless than male Saiyans, especially if they had lost a loved one—and Kuriza, over the four years, had been thinking carefully about Chika's parentage. Since her mother was half… contur or whatever it was, that made her father a Saiyan. The only survivors of Planet Vegeta were five Saiyans: Goku, Bardock, Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz.

Bardock _definitely _was not the father; he had been on Earth for many years now – the only other planet he went to was Namek. Plus, Bardock _would_ have mentioned if he had any other children—hell, he would have tried severely to find them. But, he was content on Earth with his youngest son, so no. He was not Chika's father.

Goku was undeniably only father to three children. Although Chika did look like Gosina, Kuriza knew that Chika was not Goku's daughter. Besides, Goku loved his wife Chi-Chi too much that he would not even _think_ about cheating on her.

Vegeta back then was too proud to ever produce a half-breed Saiyan. However, he would have also have been too proud to _mention_ the fact he had a half-breed child. But Vegeta didn't act like he had _another_ daughter. So it was unlikely that he was the father.

The only two that were very likely were Nappa and Raditz, since they weren't alive to deny it. The fact that they _were_ dead helped Kuriza in figuring it out. The young girl was angry about _some_thing – and Kuriza had learnt from Vegeta that when Saiyan females lost their father, their whole personality changed. They wanted to kill _any_one that was involved in their father's death.

But due to the fact that Chika looked like someone from _Goku's_ family that meant it only had to be _one_ certain Saiyan who was her father.

"Hey, what was my Uncle Raditz like?"

Kuriza quickly snapped out of his thoughts. He stared at Gosina with confusion written on his young face. His tail twitched along with the pattern of his puzzled mind. "… _What_?" The question was so random. It appeared to just pop out of thin air. He was sure that Bardock, who could see the future in form of visions, would have been surprised at how random the question was.

"Well, Gohan sometimes mentions him when talks about the '_good old days'_, and it just caught my attention is all. _So_… I guessed that you would know."

"Err… I didn't speak to Raditz much and he didn't speak to me. To me, really, he was just one of the Saiyans that was on my father's ship."

Gosina pressed her lips tight together and then let out a deep breath. It seemed that was not the answer she had been anticipating. "Okay then… when you _did_ see him, what was he like?"

"Well… he wasn't… pleasant…"

_The six-year-old Icejin ran the halls – once again, he was late to his father's training session. There was no telling what the Icejin father would do to his Icejin son. Young Kuriza was so concentrated on making it, that he didn't notice the obstacle in his way until it was too late. With a loud thud, the young child bumped into the roadblock and landed on the floor. With a glare, he looked up at the offending object._

_It was a wretched Saiyan, the one named Raditz._

"_Well, well, well! If it isn't Lizard Junior!" Raditz snickered and crossed his arms. Kuriza pushed himself off the floor and narrowed his eyes._

"_I'll tell Papa you called me that!" he threatened. _

"_Like I give a crap, kid," Raditz responded. He smirked._

"_Well then… I'll just beat you up!"_

"_Humph." Raditz pressed the button on his green scouter. "Only a power level of three-hundred and fifty. Do your worst, you pathetic creature."_

_Kuriza snarled and clenched his fists together. He was _not_ going to let the comments get to him. He would rise above it—he was better than this Saiyan standing in front of him._

"_Besides, kid, I won't be around for you to beat me up." Raditz brushed roughly past Kuriza. _

"_Where are you going?" Kuriza questioned, only childish curiosity filling his tone. Any harshness had now fallen away._

"_If you must know, Earth. To find my stupid younger brother…"_

"Lizard Junior?" Gosina repeated – and then promptly burst out laughing, holding her stomach.

"It's not funny." Kuriza scowled, sending a small energy blast her way. However, it didn't affect Gosina in the slightest. But that was only because Kuriza was only using a fifth of his energy to make that blast.

"I'm sorry—but it's just so funny!" Gosina explained in-between laughs. Her laugh was so infectious that Kuriza chuckled a bit. A minute later, Gosina's laughing died down, but only because Kuriza had told her that if she kept laughing, Goku was sure to sense her energy.

"Hey, Kuriza?" the young girl began. Unknowingly to her, her hand slipped into Kuriza's. Their fingers automatically interlaced, leaving a purple blush in the young Icejin's cheeks. "Do you think we'll be friends forever?"

Kuriza seriously wondered about this. The thought that he once held pure hatred for the girl began stumbled to the front of his mind, much like a deadly virus. Why _did_ he hate her so much? Looking back, it really didn't make any sense. She was the one who got him to safety, who made sure he was healed, even after being mean to her. The little girl was so sure that everyone held good in their hearts, and she would not give up until she found Kuriza's—and sure enough, she did. Kuriza remembered the day he saw her as a friend for the first time – they were seven-years-old; Kuriza had been sitting on the edge of a tall cliff, although he was not aware of this. He was also not aware of the fact that Vegeta stood not too far away. Angry at Kuriza for who his father was, the Saiyan prince destroyed the cliff. Kuriza would have flown himself out of there, but he was too shocked to react. He could feel death coming early for him, when, just before he hit the ground, he suddenly stopped falling. He opened his eyes and saw Gosina smiling at him. And unexpectedly, Kuriza… smiled back. When the demi-Saiyan set him on his feet, Kuriza rushed forward and ferociously hugged her. In her ear, he whispered a delicate "thank you".

In answer to her question, Kuriza squeezed her hand affectionately, turned to look at her, and said, "Now, what kind of question is that?"

Gosina squeezed back. "One I now don't need the answer for." Gosina then let go of Kuriza's hand—saddening him—and instead, chose to snuggle up to the young lord. Kuriza was momentarily thrown off by this gesture, but soon recovered and wrapped his arm around Gosina, who then closed her eyes in content.

_Great, she's probably going to fall asleep here. _Kuriza brushed a lock of hair away from Gosina's eyes. _Not that I mind._

"Kuriza, do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Kuriza looked at Gosina – her brows were knotted and puzzlement flashed in her eyes.

"That energy! It feels so… _wrong_."

_Oh no… please don't me it's…_

A huge energy blast came their way. Kuriza acted quickly; he stood up and pulled Gosina up with him. He then pushed the girl behind his back, telling firmly to stay there. Once the blast was close, Kuriza pushed his hands forward, with one crossed over the other, closed his eyes and hoped for the best. A few seconds later, he felt a burning sensation his hands—it went away just as quickly as it came. Kuriza opened his eyes and thankfully saw the blast travelling up to the sky. But when Kuriza looked back down to the ground, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped open with horror.

"Miss me, Kuriza?"

She was back and stronger than ever before.

_Oh… shit._

**CHAPTER FOUR COMPLETE.**

**Nearly two-thousand words but I just didn't have enough in me to do it. However, it's quality that counts, not quantity (although I would rather hate a story that was one-hundred words long, but brilliant). Oh, and before anyone picks up on it; how does Gohan remember the whole Raditz incident, even though he was four? Well, that's simple really. It was a very traumatising event and a memory like that will stick in your head forever. Also, there was **_**not**_** any romance going on between Kuriza and Gosina, as they are only ten. Besides, I think Goku would have something to say about it.**

**Yunagirlamy, 27.11.10.**


	5. The Truth of the Past

**Author's Notes: Sorry, this chapter gets a bit parody. Don't blame me, though—blame Doctor Who for the wittiness of what they say and Family Guy for the making fun of Dragon Ball Z and Americans (sorry, Americans! I do love you. Most of you) part.**

**Summary: It has been four years since Kuriza warned the Saiyans about the danger coming to Earth. Have those four years changed Kuriza's mind? Or has someone changed his mind?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for my original characters. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: The Truth of the Past.**

"Kuriza, is _that_ who I think it is?" From behind Kuriza's back, the half-Saiyan pointed her finger at the figure in front of them. Her eyes were wide and fear was reflected in them.

"Who do you think it is?"

"The Saiyan…" In the back of her mind, she knew Kuriza was about to crack a sarcastic joke for which she was glad. In this honestly terrifying situation, a joke could suck away some of the terror. Not all of it, but enough to make her slightly comfortable.

"Actually, _that_ is the Queen of England, standing _right_ in front of us," Kuriza answered.

"R-Really?" Even though Gosina knew what the answer was, she still couldn't help but hope it actually _was_ the Queen of England who had fired that _ki_ blast.

"_No_, it's the flipping Saiyan!" Kuriza sighed and then he turned his back on the Saiyan. Was he crazy or something? It was a _vital_ rule that you didn't turn your back on the enemy. From all of her father's rules that she mostly ignored, it was the _one_ she never forgot.

"Hey, don't mind me!" The Saiyan yelled. "I'll give you about five minutes to have a little chat with each other!"

Gosina knotted her eyebrows and looked around Kuriza at the Saiyan. "With that accent, are you sure she's not from England? Because that, to me, definitely sounds like an English accent to me." Suddenly, Kuriza put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back.

"Look, her accent is _not_ important! And no, she does _definitely_ not come from England! She doesn't even come from _Earth_!"

Gosina raised her eyebrow. "Well, where _does_ she come from?"

"_What_? I-It doesn't matter! All you need to know is she's a Saiyan and she's dangerous. Now, I want you to get out of—"

"—Are you _mad_?" Gosina cried. "I'm not going _any_where!"

Kuriza sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "Look, it's either stay here and be killed or go home and be grounded."

Gosina looked at the Saiyan and then back to him. "I think I'd rather take my chances with the Saiyan."

"Gosina, _what_? Are you stupid or something?"

"Have you _met_ my mother?"

"Not really, no, but—"

"—and my Dad _hates_ it when we don't do as we're told."

"Yeah? Well you haven't met _my_ Dad!"

Gosina winced. "Oh wow. Yeah. Yeah, you're right." She looked up to the pitch black sky. If she went back home and told her parents about this, it'd overshadow her sneaking out – plus the Earth would be safer probably and not completely obliterated. "I should call the Nimbus and get back home and—"

"—and _not_ tell Goku about this."

"Yeah." Gosina then did a double take. "_What_? But it's—"

"—_not_ his problem."

Gosina's eyes narrowed into slits. "Kuriza, _listen_. My Dad is basically the saviour of this planet. He has kicked so many bad guys' asses. Not literally but you know what I mean. Anyway, I think my Dad could handle a girl who looks suspiciously like me. He's beaten up children before. Trust me, I _know_."

"But this isn't his fight, it's _mine_!"

"That is so selfish, Kuriza. And I _really_ thought that you were different. Well, if you're going to be like _that_, then I'm going to leave!" Gosina turned around and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Nimbus!"

"Okay." Kuriza shrugged. "Off you go then."

The Nimbus came up behind Gosina, but she paid no mind to it. "Y-You really want me to go? You're not going to hold your arm out and declare, _'Gosina, wait!'_"

"We're ten-years-old, not 15-year-old American teenagers."

Gosina nodded her head and climbed onto the Nimbus. "You're right. You're an alien and I'm Japanese, even though I don't look it."

Kuriza crossed his arms and his tail started to twitch. "Are you going now or what?" he questioned, now becoming irate.

"Alright, alright!" Gosina clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and folded her arms over her chest. "I can't believe you're so anxious for me to go." She gave a pleading look to Kuriza, even though it wouldn't change his opinion.

"That look might work on your father—"

"—you'd be surprised—"

"—but it's not going to work on me."

"Awww!" Gosina exclaimed in hopelessness. A pout formed on her lips. "You're sure?"

"Positive."

Gosina leaned forward, bringing her face closer to Kuriza's. She felt something spark deep inside her stomach, but she wasn't sure what it was. Perhaps it was hunger—well, whatever it was it didn't feel negative. She wanted to act upon it, but she didn't really know _how_ to act upon it. For now she passed it off as just stomach cramps; but she would ask her mother about it later. She was sure to know what it was.

"There's nothing I can say or do to change your mind?"

For a split second, there was hesitation to say something in Kuriza's ruby eyes, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared. Gosina wished that he wouldn't have hesitated. As dangerous she knew it was here, she wasn't so weak that she wouldn't be able to hold herself against this Saiyan.

"No."

Gosina let out a quiet sigh. "Okay." Then, she urged the Nimbus to move forward and once it did, she planted a soft kiss of Kuriza's cheek. "I'll see you later then. Don't you dare _die_, Kuriza? I mean it."

"I know."

With an affectionate smile at Kuriza, she murmured for the cloud to take her back to her house. Kuriza smiled back, but didn't wave her off. She knew why – the seriousness of the situation was too much for him to wave back. Not that she minded, though.

When she was far away from the battle scene, she laid her small body back on the cloud and allowed herself to slip into a relaxed state—the stars twinkling beautifully in the night sky helped a great deal. Gosina tried not to worry about Kuriza too much; however anxiety for his safety was overclouding the knowledge of just how high his power level was. He had trained so much in the last four years and didn't allow _any_one – not even _her_ – to disturb him.

Her father had tried to make her do the same kind of training – he said he felt she needed it. Gosina didn't do any of it, though. She lied to people, saying that she had done _some_ training but whenever her _ki_ was higher than usual it was because she was making it be that way. What she was doing instead was having some time to herself in the forest, drawing pictures and writing short stories. It was far more enjoyable than _training_. Just the word caused her to scowl.

People got it into their heads that because she was Goku's daughter that she'd love nothing more than fighting—but they were wrong. _Completely_ wrong. She detested fighting. Okay, it saved the Earth on several occasions, but it didn't mean she wanted to get involved.

Gosina knew her choice not to fight disappointed her father greatly; he tried not to show it by smiling and saying that he loved her no matter if she chose to fight or not. Nevertheless, Gosina could see through his act.

A sudden shake from the Nimbus caused Gosina to be alert and sit up—and then, when she looked down at where she was, her eyes widened and she gulped. For down on the ground was her house, and outside her house were her parents with naught but anger written on their faces.

_Well… crap._

**CHAPTER FIVE COMPLETE.**

**Good news! None of this was written on **_**my**_** computer! Oh don't worry, nothing's wrong with my computer (except the fact that it's slow as hell and needs more RAM in order to run The Sims 3 properly) but I get more inspiration when writing a story downstairs. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Yunagirlamy, 24.5.11.**

**P.S First chapter of this year! Yay!**


	6. And so it begins

**Author's notes: Gonna be a short one. Sorry. I've been concentrating on my **_**Pokémon **_**story. **

**Summary: It has been four years since Kuriza warned the Saiyans about the danger coming to Earth. Have those four years changed Kuriza's mind? Or has someone changed his mind?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for my original characters. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six: And so it begins. **

For what seemed ages, Gosina sat on the Nimbus cloud smiling sheepishly at her parents. She had given so much effort _not_ to give any indication that she _wasn't_ in her room and now she saw that it failed. That was the problem with having a family that could sense _ki_—they knew where you were, _all_ the time no matter what you did. Unfortunately for Gosina (at least in her mind), her father was really tuned into what his children's _ki _felt like… and her father right now… well, he looked as if he would literally skin her alive. Her mother's expression was no different. Unless she turned on her Daddy's Little Girl act, her father would probably spank her for sneaking out. Gosina nearly started to panic at the thought of this—she absolutely hated getting one of them. It was bad enough when her mother did it because it always stung for at least an hour afterward but when her father delivered one, it hurt for at least a _day_ afterward.

"Chi-Chi," her father spoke in a loud, stern voice, "you go inside—I'll handle our daughter."

Gosina blanched; that was _not_ a good sign. Whenever he was going to spank her, he never called Gosina by her name.

Her mother nodded and slipped back inside. A knot started to tie itself inside Gosina's stomach—now she was _really_ starting wish she had stayed with Kuriza.

Her father walked up to the Nimbus cloud, continuing to glare up at her. Gosina didn't look into her dad's eyes, but instead shifted uncomfortably. She _hated_ being under her dad's penetrating gaze. Not many people figured it, but he got angry, he got _really_ angry.

"I know this wasn't a big crime to commit, but that's not why I'm angry." Her father suddenly picked her up from the cloud under her arms and gently placed her down on the ground. Then he knelt so he was at her level. "It's the fact that you disobeyed us. And because of how dangerous our lives can get, it's important that you listen to what I tell you to do and you do it without any questions or complaints."

Gosina understood what her father was saying, but she'd never disobey him if it was in a fight. She wasn't _stupid_.

However… it was time to turn on the act. "Daddy, are you going to spank me?" The question was asked with big, puppy dog eyes and a slight pout in her lips. It made her father sigh; this meant that even though he knew he had to punish her, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Then, he gathered her into a warm embrace.

"No," he answered. "But, if you do this again, I won't have any hesitation."

A smile very nearly made its way onto Gosina's face. Instead though, Gosina bowed her head. "Okay, Dad. Thank you."

Her father stood back up, a frown now on his face. "I'm just curious as to _why_ you sneaked out."

Gosina thought carefully about this; she could tell him the truth and say she just wanted to hang out with Kuriza to be defiant, _or_ she could save her butt and lie to him, saying that she felt that Kuriza was in trouble. Kuriza wouldn't be very happy with her, but he'd probably forgive her in time. Or he would possibly never forgive her, hate her for the rest of time and _never _talk to her again. _Ever_. On the plus side, she wouldn't have to sleep on her stomach tonight.

"I sensed that Kuriza was in trouble."

Her father arched an eyebrow. "You… _sensed_ that he was in trouble?"

Gosina clasped her hands around her back and nodded. "Yep. His energy shot up!"

"No it didn't…"

"You're just not in tune with Kuriza's energy so you don't pay attention to it," Gosina retorted. "I am, so I know when it changes even a _little_."

"_Was_ in trouble?"

"Still is! He still is. It's that Saiyan that he told us about!"

"_What_? The Saiyan arrived? _When_?"

"Well, today," Gosina answered matter-of-factly.

"How come _I _didn't sense it?"

Uh-oh, he was onto her. "Err, because… because…" Gosina racked her brain for a sensible excuse. This one time, she wished her father was as stupid as people believed him to be. "Because she knows how to hide her energy!"

"_She_? It's a female Saiyan?"

"What, you think there's only male Saiyans? How do you think you were born, Dad?"

"I suppose… but I've never seen a female Saiyan before."

"Dad, I'm standing right here."

Her father waved his hand. "No, I meant a _full_ female Saiyan. You're just a half one."

"Thank you, Dad, that makes me feel _so_ much better," Gosina deadpanned.

"Hush, you know what I mean."

Her father wasn't _actually_ immune to sarcasm like everyone thought he was.

"Anyway, we need to go and help Kuriza!"

Her father gave her a look that basically said, _"Piss off!"_

"Da-aaad!" Gosina stomped her foot for good measure. It worked—her father sighed and nodded his head. Then, he walked past her and began to take off into the sky. "Dad, wait!" Gosina called after him. "Can't I come?"

"No, you're grounded."

"_What_? Since when?"

"Since now. So back into the house."

"But _why_?"

"Because I'm your father and I said so."

"But, _Dad_—"

Goku swirled round, a hard look in his eyes and lips tightened in a grimace. "Would you prefer a spanking?" Gosina's hand flew to her backside and she shook her head vigorously. "That's what I thought. Be good, okay? I love you."

"Love you, too," Gosina automatically replied. She brought her hand up and feebly waved it. Goku did not wave back, as he had already shot off into the night sky. Sighing, the young girl turned to walk back into her house, ready to face her angry mother.

Thank Kami _she _wasn't a Saiyan.

* * *

This was nerve-wracking, to say the very least. Why was she just lying there on the grass, one knee propped up and the other bouncing off it casually? Didn't she _want _to fight? It was highly annoying, as he'd spent four years training for this very occasion. The others, except for Gosina and Cami, he could care less about their wasted time, but he wasn't about to let Chika very well make a fool out of him!

"_Make a move, you coward!_" he spat in his native tongue. "_If you don't, then I certainly shall!_"

Chika looked towards him with sly eyes and chuckled. Whether or not she understood him, Kuriza couldn't tell. Maybe from the sound of his tone she gathered a basic idea of what he was saying?

The Icejin crossed his arms and tapped his nails on his arms. "Did you understand a word of what I said, Saiyan?"

Chika pushed herself up into a sitting position and shrugged her arms. "Does it matter if I did or not? I have an inkling of what you said. Why don't _you_ make the first move?"

Kuriza slit his eyes at her, fully knowing that she was already aware of the reason why. "Because I was raised to let ladies have the first move. Although, I'm not really sure that you're a lady." He sneered. "At least, not by _my_ standards."

Chika waved her hand. "I'm not fussed about Icejin standards, nor am I by Saiyan standards."

"And I should care about this, _why_?"

Chika shrugged once more. "Whatever." Then, the young half-Saiyan stood up, brushed off the dirt from her clothes and threw her scouter to the ground, off to the side. "You can attack me if you want, but I'd prefer to wait until the others come."

"What do you mean the _others_?" Kuriza had quite been looking forward to fighting him on his lonesome.

"My family, who else?"

"… Your… _family_?"

_WHAT?_

**CHAPTER SIX COMPLETE.**

**See, I'm sorry. I've been watching a lot of Pokémon and not too much DBZ Kai. **

**Yunagirlamy, 19.9.11.**


End file.
